Recovering data from data corruption is one of the basic functionalities of a storage system. Data recovery time is one of the most critical measures on storage product quality since it would cause Data Unavailable/Data Loss (DU/DL). It is always a problem for the storage system to reduce data recovery time. For example, software layers and software services operating on the storage system and other factors may impact the data recovery time and may have adverse effects on the storage performance.